


Stitches

by goodworkperky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodworkperky/pseuds/goodworkperky





	

Bucky finds Sam in the back of an ambulance. Flashing red lights cut through thick plumes of black smoke in sporadic bursts. The air is suffocating and heavy with the smell of burning. And Bucky moves through the shifting crowd of EMTs and triage victims, unable to help the hard lines of his body and the purposeful stride. 

Sam is distracted cleaning out a deep laceration on his forearm. Saline solution mixes with blood to muddy ash carpeted asphalt. But he looks up when Bucky draws close. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Bucky’s voice is low and carefully steady.

“Everyone that was high priority has been taken to the hospital. It’s deep but I can do this myself.”

Bucky pulls Sam further into the ambulance and enters, closing the door behind him. “I don’t mean your arm.” His voice carries a note of urgency, of frustration.

Sam keeps his focus on the cut. “I know what you mean. I did what I had to do, Bucky. I’m not going to apologize for it.” 

“Jumping out of a window is not doing what you had to do. It’s reckless. You wait for me or Steve,” he grits through clenched teeth. 

“I don’t need you for everything,” Sam snaps. “I know it’s hard for you to believe, but I am capable.” 

A sharp inhale. Bucky releases it in a slow sigh. “I didn’t mean…” The space is suddenly too small for him, too confined. He moves to sit back on his heels and takes a slow breath. “You’ve been pushing yourself harder and harder. I can’t…I can’t watch you push yourself into the grave, Sam. I can’t do that.” 

There comes a moment of tense silence. Then the tension eases from Sam’s shoulders in a single breath. “I’m not sorry about what I did–I can’t be–but I am sorry it hurt you.” He holds out a suture kit like an apology gift. “Stitch me up?” 

Bucky grabs a pair of sterile gloves and takes the kit. His stare matches Sam’s and he watches him for a moment. “I love you, Sam, and I need you safe.”

Sam smiles softly and leans forward to press a kiss to Bucky’s brow. “Same,” he breathes.


End file.
